We might be twisted but your crazy
by xox'Lawlette
Summary: A story about Beyond, Beyond Brother, L, Lora, and Rex.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Brother: L! L! L! L! L! L! L! L! L! L! L!  
L: WHAT NOW.  
Beyond Brother: WE GOT MORE JAM!  
L: Again?  
Beyond Brother: HELL YEA.  
L: Erghh. I hate jam.  
Beyond Brother: WHAT! L: I told you before, remember I puked on your shoes?  
Beyond Brother: Yeaaa.  
-Brother steps back-  
L: What's Beyond doing?  
Beyond Brother: Unlike you he is being creative!  
L: Uh oh.  
Beyond Brother: Yea, kinda.  
-Beyond Brother shows L in the kitchen-  
Beyond: MY NEW INVENTION!  
L: What is it?  
Beyond: Coke and jam!  
L: WHAT THE HELL BEYOND?  
Beyonds brother: Yea, ALERT ALERT ALERT.  
L: Coke and jam?  
Beyond: Well I like coke. You guys like jam. -  
L: I DON'T LIKE JAM! CAN'T ANYONE GET THAT!  
-Beyond Brother sits down and dips his hand in the jam-  
L: Eww. -Shiver-  
-L sits down with them-  
Beyond: L did you do your homework?  
L: ... Homework? YOUR NOT MY MOTHER.  
Beyond Brother: He's a little crazy today.  
L: I can tell.  
Beyond: COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE Beyond Brother: JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM L: ERGHHH! SHUTUP!! -- I'm going outside.  
-L sits down by the flowers and picks them-  
Lora: Hi L!  
-L get's startled-  
L: AHHHH.  
Lora: Sorry, did I scare you again?  
L: ..Yea.  
Lora: What the hell are you doing?  
L: Picking flowers.  
Lora: For me!  
L: Uhh.  
Lora: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!  
-L rolls his eyes- 


	2. Chapter 2

-L stands up-  
-Rex randomly comes with a box-  
L: A box..? Rex, really?  
Rex: It's not JUST a box.  
Lora: It's jam.  
L: I think I'm going too puke everytime i hear jam now.  
Rex: Ew, at least your not on your period.  
L: MY PERIOD!  
Rex: Yea, Beyond Brother told me.  
L: Woah, where did Lora go?  
Rex: I don't know.  
-Rex stares blankley-  
L: She's weird too me.  
Rex: Yea, try living with her. -Shiver-  
-L laughs-  
L: Wow Rex, I'd hate too be you.  
Rex: JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM JAM -L plugs his ears and runs inside singing-  
Rex: Wow.  
L: I AM A SUPERSTAR, BIG BIG HOUSE! BIG BIG CAR! I AM A SUPERSTAR AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE.  
-Beyond Brother stands up and plugs his ears-  
Beyond Brother: YOU KNOW I HATE THAT SONG!! IT DRIVES ME LIKE SHIT.  
-Beyond Brother runs into his room and slams door-  
L: I wonder if he has a diary.  
-Beyond sips his jam coke-  
Beyond: L, what is wrong with you?  
L: What?  
Beyond: You don't like Jam.  
L: So?  
Beyond: All Beyond's like jam, L. Your related because we sucked your blood once in a while.  
L: NOT TRUE.  
Beyond: Yes true.  
L: Beyond; I'm only related too you because you and Beyond Brother are silent demons.  
-Beyond ignores-  
L: And just because of that, I DON'T HAVE TOO LIKE YOUR UGLY JAM.  
-L leaves the table-  
Beyond: Such a little non-liking jam child.  
L: I HEARD THAT.  
-Beyond grins- 


	3. Chapter 3

Amoon: Hey Lawlette.  
L: Ergghh don't call me that.  
Amoon: Ready for your training?  
L: Training? Seriously, I don't even know you. You just stalk my house when I go swimming in my pool.  
Amoon: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA no.  
L: That's so old-  
Amoon: NOW COME ON YOU JAM HATER.  
L: Yea, that name is better than Lawlette.  
-They arrive at the woods-  
Amoon: Okay, this is your training. Your brother did this before but I was secretly spying on him and Lora.  
L: ...Why?  
Amoon: ...Change subject; I will randomly throw knives at you.  
L: WHAT.  
Amoon: Good luck.  
L: WHAT.  
Amoon: I SAID GOOOD LUUUCKKKKKKKKK!

{Meanwhile}  
-Beyond Brother walks in kitchen-  
Beyond Brother: Where's L?  
Beyond: He ran off.. Randomly.  
Beyond Brother: Did you bug him about the jam?  
Beyond: Hell yea. It's my hobby.  
-Beyond Brother laughed with Beyond-  
Beyond Brother: He's a good brother.  
-Beyond looks up at him-  
Beyond: Seriously? Brother, we're his enimes.  
Beyond Brother: What? How??! I think we get alot great.  
Beyond: We can't be officaly related.  
Beyond Brother: Why not?  
Beyond: Well because he doesn't belong here.  
Beyond Brother: You act like you know it all brother. He does belong here, he belongs with us; His family.  
-Beyond closes his book loudly with a noise; And pushes the table while he got up from his sqeaking chair-  
Beyond: HE'S NOT OUR BROTHER. HE'S NOT OUR FAMILY.  
-Beyond walks too his room-  
-Beyond Brother looks around with watery eyes and holds his mouth nervously-

-----------------

L: AHHH.  
Amoon: Your getting better!  
L: Better? You hit me like nine times. I'm almost naked.  
Amoon: Well you need too train since you live with your brothers.  
L: Why?  
Amoon: They're demons, they're powerful. And they have more strength than you.  
If the dark light comes, then you'll be doomed. Your brothers can't fight for you.  
L: Good point.. I guess.  
Amoon: You'll need lots of training Lawlette.  
L: DON'T CALL ME THAT.  
Amoon: Well if your weak and you don't know how too fight, I will call you that.  
-L glares at Amoon-  
Amoon: Hey, atleast I'm helping you. Nobody else would. Maybe your brothers but,  
They have the curse of the demon. They can hate you at momentable times. Or even someone else.  
L: That's what I'm worried about. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning L woke up, he was stiff; and hurt from training.

-L turns the other way and stares blankley-  
Beyond Brother: What's wrong with L?  
Beyond: I don't know.  
Beyond Brother: He was never this tired.  
Beyond: Maybe Amoon got him.  
Beyond Brother: ERGHHH. He's so pathetic.  
Beyond: He probably tricked L into training.  
-The doorbell rings-  
Beyond: I really hope that's not him.  
Lora: Hey Beyonds.  
Beyond Brother & Beyond: Hi Lora.  
Lora: Where's L?  
Beyond: He's sleeeping.  
Beyond Brother: Amoon got him; And made him train yesterday.  
Lora: AWEE! Poor little-  
Beyond: HE'S NOT LITTLE.  
Lora: People don't even know your age, L's age, or even yours BB. Beyond Brother: We don't have an age. But we're not little.  
Lora: L?  
-Lora walks in L's room-  
L: Whaaat.  
Lora: Are you okay?  
L: NO, not really.  
Lora: .. Hm, well. Want some jam?  
L: ERGHHH, I HATE JAM.  
-L coughs-  
Lora: Come on L, if you stay in bed you'll be even more tired.  
L: I don't care.  
Lora: WELL YOU SHOULD!  
-Lora pulls L by the legs and drags him outside too the river-  
L: AH LORA WHAT THE HELL.  
Lora: We can sit here and watch the river together L. -She smiles-  
-L rolls his eyes-  
L: But i'm tired!  
Lora: But i'm bored.  
L: Erghh. Fine.  
Amoon: Hey L! Hey Lora!  
-Lora stands up and her eyes go red-  
Lora: GET LOST AMOON.  
Amoon: Woah woah woah. I'm just here too say hi!  
Lora: I know what you did too L!  
Amoon: Oh lord.  
-Lora bites Amoon's neck-  
{ L: 0_0! }  
L: ARE YOU A VAMPIRE!  
Lora. ...Eh, kinda.  
-Lora throws Amoon in the river-  
Lora: I hope he dies.  
L: Demons can't die, they live till they kill they're enimes.  
Lora: I knew that, L.  
L: Haha, well. Thanks Lora.  
Lora: Your welcome!  
-Running sounds appear loudly-  
L: What the hell?  
-Lora turns around-  
Beyond: L! Lora!  
Beyond Brother: We were strangley worried.  
L: I'm fine.  
Beyond: Did Amoon come?  
-Beyond and Beyond Brother out of breath-  
Lora: Yea, he's in the river. I bit his neck.  
Beyond & Beyond Brother: Your a vampire?  
Lora: ERGGHH, YES. Don't make me bite you.  
-Beyond and Beyond Brother step back-  
Beyond: L, I'm sorry I-  
-Noise appears-  
}Everyone yells-  
Beyond Brother: OH MY GODDD A BLACK SMOKE OF TORNADO!  
Beyond: HOLLY-  
L: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!  
Lora: I THINK AMOON IS STILL ALIVE, HE'S COMMING TOO KILL US SO HE CAN DIE!  
}Everyone screams and runs-  
-Lora trips-  
Lora: L!! Beyond!! BB!! Help!  
-Beyond Brother turns around-  
Beyond Brother: No we have too go! Come on hurry Beyond!  
-Lora screams-  
L: Lora what the hell.  
Lora: THE TORNADO IS GETTING CLOSER! I CAN'T RUN, I TWISTED MY ANKLE.  
-L puts Lora on his back-  
L: Ergh your heavy,  
Lora: SHUT UP AND RUN.  
-L runs while Lora is on his back- 


	5. Chapter 5

}Everyone breathes heavy-  
L: Brothers! Why didn't you wait for us!  
Beyond: Sorry, we had too go.  
Beyond Brother: Yea.  
L: Lora twisted her ankle -L puts Lora on the couch with an ice pack on her ankle-  
Lora: Thanks L.  
Beyond: The tornado is still strong.  
Beyond Brother: Tape the windows!  
L: Duck tape..? Really brother?  
-Beyond holds up duck tape at the window-  
Beyond: Well it's so the glass doesn't break.  
-Lora holds her head like she has a headache-  
-The house breaks apart-  
}Everyone looks up-  
Beyond: OH MY GOD!  
Beyond Brother: EVERYONE HOLD ON TOO SOMETHING!  
Lora: I can't! I have a twisted ankle!  
-Lora get's pulled into the black smoke-  
Lora: L!!!! HELP!  
L: I'M COMMING FOR YOU LORA!  
-Lora makes himself get pulled on purpose-  
Beyond & Beyond Brother: BROTHER!!!

}  
That day, Amoon pulled Lora and L in the black smoke of the strong tornado.  
They haven't been at home for six months.

-Beyond walking in circles with his hand behind his back-  
-Beyond Brother walks in the living room and yawns-  
Beyond Brother: Brother, your still awake?  
Beyond: I have too stay up.  
Beyond Brother: Hey, if you haven't said he wasn't our brother he would be here.  
Beyond: He didn't even hear.  
Beyond Brother: He was by the door, Brother.  
-Beyond Brother sits down on the couch-  
Beyond: I was being sarcastic.  
Beyond Brother: How?  
Beyond: ..I don't know.. I just get mad.  
-Beyond Brother leaves the room-  
}Beyond Brother: You always get mad, don't be so judgemental too L.  
-Beyond sighs- 


	6. Chapter 6

}  
L: Lora?  
Lora: Yeah?  
L: Are you okay?  
Lora: Yea I think.  
-L helps Lora up-  
Lora: L, you didn't have too come with me.  
L: I wanted too.  
Lora: Thanks.  
L: Your welcome,  
Lora: Where are we?  
L: Well we got pulled into the black smoke so it must be Amoon.  
Lora: I hope he doesn't show up.  
L: I hope he doesn't either.  
Lora: L, my ankle hurts. -L looks at Lora-  
Lora: ERGHH!  
-Lora covers her eyes and sits down-  
Lora: It's all my fault. It's my fault that we're here, everything.  
-L sits by Lora-  
L: It's not your fault Lora. My brothers are demons, that's the cause of it.  
Lora: I guess.  
Amoon: Well well well.  
-Lora uncovers her eyes and looks with a shock-  
L: Amoon.  
Amoon: A sweet little couple. Lawlette, your such a little sweetie for joining her! -He laughs-  
L: SHUT THE F*CK UP!  
-Lora stands up with a limp-  
L: Stay back Lora.  
-Lora gasps quietly-  
-L stands infront of Amoon-  
L: Whats your problem Amoon.  
Amoon: Right now, YOU.  
-Amoon throws L too the wall-  
L: AGHHHH!  
Lora: L!  
L: F*CKIN STAY BACK LORA.  
Amoon: Yea you heard him Lora, he doesn't like you.  
-L looks up while he has cut marks on his face-  
Amoon: He never did, right, Lawlette?  
L: That's not true.  
Amoon: While Lora had a little sweet crush, Lawlette; You always had too bring her down.  
L: SHUT UP.  
-Tears go down Lora's face while she's speechless-  
Amoon: HAHAHAHA.  
-L gets up and runs too push Amoon-  
-Lora puts her hand on her mouth with a gasp-  
L: WE'RE GOING.  
-Amoon stands up-  
Amoon: You can't leave. -He laughs- L: ..Why not?  
Amoon: You have too defeat me in order too leave. I'll die, you won't see me ever again.  
L: What about my brothers?  
Amoon: They're my enimes, but they're demons like me; I cannot defeat demons.  
L: So you tricked me into training so you can see my low strength.  
-Amoon Laughs-  
Amoon: Of course, why the hell would I help you?  
Lora: Your pathetic Amoon!  
-Amoon throws a knife at Lora-  
-Lora gasps when she moves back-  
Amoon: Weak. -He laughs again-  
L: DON'T HURT HER.  
-Amoon steps up-  
Amoon: And if i do?  
L: Then prepare too die, "De-mon".;  
Amoon: In your dreams.  
L: Litarley, but not.  
Lora: No L! You'll get hurt!  
-Amoon grins evily-  
Amoon: Isn't Lora a vampire demon?  
L: Yes but her ankle is hurt so she's disabled too fight.  
-Lora steps out of the light-  
Lora: Not if i say i can.  
-L looks back-  
L: Lora!  
-Lora nods-  
L: Lora you don't need too do this! You'll die!  
Lora: That's a risk I'm willing too take. If you die, I want too die with you.  
Amoon: Oh, the humanity.  
-Lora's eyes turn red-  
Amoon: Oh sh*t I can't even do that.  
-Lora throws thirty-six knives at Amoon-  
Amoon: HOLLY CRAP.  
L: Wow, I never knew Amoon was weak. 


	7. Chapter 7

-L pushes Amoon too the wall-  
L: DIE ALREADY!  
-Amoon throws L too the ground-  
Amoon: NEVER!  
-Lora turns into her demon form and screams like horror-  
-L turns around and is shocked-  
-Amoon pushes L too the wall harshly-  
L: AGHHHH!  
Lora: L! -Power goes around her in a circle-  
-Lora chokes Amoon without her hands; Only her strength power-  
-Amoon's choking while Lora puts him down by the wall-  
Amoon: -Coughing harshly-  
-L runs too Amoon and kicks him in the stomach-  
Amoon: AGHHH! -He coughs up blood on L's face and shirt-  
L: Ewww.  
-Lora opens her hand while she let's go of the power that was choking Amoon-  
-Amoon falls too the ground with his head down and blood dripping from his mouth-  
L: Lora-  
-Lora turns back into her real form-  
Lora: Don't need too thank me. -She limps and holds her ankle-  
-L carries Lora in her arms-  
L: Do you think he's dead?  
-They're both breathing heavy-  
Lora: Hell yea, nobody could of survived that.. -She almost closes her eyes-  
L: We should head back.. -He closes one eye hurtfully-  
Lora: Okay.  
-The doors open and wind slowly appears-  
-L closes his eyes and breathe-  
L: Finally, air.  
Lora: We survived L. He's dead. -she smiles halfly-  
L: Yeah, we did.. Together.  
-Lora smiles-  
{} Meanwhile it passed three hours they finally arrived home, the Brothers and Rex heard L walk in so they rushed too the door with a shocked look.

Beyond: L! Lora!  
Beyond Brother: BROTHER!! LORA!  
Rex: SISTER! L!  
{}- They see them with scars,cuts, and blood on they're faces; They're clothes are wrecked and dirty with blood-  
Beyond: L! What did you do!  
-Rex goes by L too pick up his Sister-  
Lora: I'm fine.. Brother.  
Rex: You need rest sis.  
-Rex walks too L's bedroom-  
Beyond: What did you do L?  
Beyond Brother: Tell us everything!  
L: I killed Amoon.  
{}- The brothers have shocked faces-  
Beyond: YOU DID!  
L: Yes.. Lora helped.  
Beyond Brother: She must be really powerful. -He gives L some coke-  
L: Thanks brother-  
Beyond: I'm sorry I misjudged you L. You are our brother.  
-L smiles-  
L: Thanks.  
Beyond Brother: The good thing is, now Amoon is finally dead. He was the last demon in this village,  
so we're safe.  
L: That's good.  
Beyond: Well we live in Charlotte City, they'res millions of crimes and fights here.  
Beyond Brother: Your forgetting we live in Twilight Town brother;  
Beyond: Same thinggg. -He glares with a laugh-  
L: I'm going too rest.  
{}- The brothers look at L-  
Beyond: Yeah, you'll be okay tomorrow.  
Beyond Brother: Of course.  
L: Okay.  
{}- The brothers hug L-  
-While L is limping/walking too his room, Beyond says-  
Beyond: I'm proud of you Brother. -He smiles-  
-Beyond Brother also smiles at L-  
-L turns around-  
L: Thanks.  
-Beyond Brother whispers too Beyond with a tear-  
Beyond: A good brother.  
-Beyond smiles at Beyond- 


End file.
